User talk:Joker-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dismarelda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 05:43, October 31, 2015 (UTC) thank you Thanks for editing that, I had some information to add but this is my first day using a wikia site so I was a little confused about how to go about it. :) Archaeowolf (talk) 20:29, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh no problem! Joker-Man (talk) 21:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nihongo removal As you've noticed, we are using the translation template. The translation template was created way ahead of the "nihongo" template, and using two different templates while using the same functions is useless. Altough there is no manual of style policy yet, the translation template is essential. Hope you understand. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 13:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) puni puni Hi, Noticed you changed the links on the puni puni page I was working on I had deliberately created a different page for the yokai as they have completly different stats in the punipuni game Would you prefer I add the puni puni stats to the existing yokai pages? As I only play the puni puni game I would myself prefer a seperate page so I can look them up easier (the main reason I am doing this in the first place) I'm in the middle of creating a page that now has no links to it so let me know me know thanksMr cup (talk) 09:09, December 10, 2015 (UTC) by the way i think i posted this wrong the first time so if something looks funny thats my bad.. another suggestion might be to leave the punipuni yokai in their japanese names to distinguish them from the american versions (as the game is only available in Japan at the moment)Mr cup (talk) 09:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm not a moderator, so don't go limiting yourself. :) Joker-Man (talk) 20:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sargent" Burly Is that really how it's spelled in the dub? Because normally it's "Sergeant". I mean, just checking. KurobinaYuki (talk) 19:30, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know, I have bad spelling skills when I need it most. XD Joker-Man (talk) 05:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Actually, wait a second... You're from Italy? KurobinaYuki (talk) 15:42, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Nope x3 Just borrowing something from the Supreme Poet himself, Dante Alighieri. Joker-Man (talk) 18:48, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I understand. KurobinaYuki (talk) 18:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Charming (tribe) page status Forgotten, apologies. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 08:20, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Help with an unruly editor Sorry to bother you, but you're a mod, right? I need your help reining in Saryuu Evan because he insists on pushing his layout edits on the wiki despite being explained the current general setup, and when asked to start a discussion before altering things his reply amounted to "ain't no law says I can't". I don't want to bother the admin over everything so, could I ask for your cooperation? KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me... I don't understand your category reversions, since there are cat Yo-kai that are NOT Jibanyan recolors. One example is Necolumbus. Ogarciacabello (talk) 20:59, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Because they are unnecessary! Had this wikia had the Badge system (and thankfully it doesn't), I would have suspected you of Badge farming! Joker-Man (talk) 21:02, January 30, 2016 (UTC) OK, got it. Ogarciacabello (talk) 21:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Medallium No. page I'm gonna work on it! Don't worry, I got it! :) ~CoinsCP Thanka! Joker-Man (talk) 23:03, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Can you Stop Editing to Make Things Wrong?! This in Not your Site. I Was Editing to Say the Yo-Kai you Need to Unlock Legends. Just Helping the Wiki. Sorry for the Ignoration btw. Sorry. Fernandopopovic (talk) 22:39, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Fefe :I'm reversing your edits because the categories are too much of a mouthful. Plus, 5 of them still use the JPN names of the Legendary Yo-kai released in the states. Joker-Man (talk) 23:03, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Content Moderator Hello Joker-Man, Maybe you've bumped into the forum posts that I am searching for mods that can help out the wiki. Due to your huge activity and presentations you've done at the wiki, I want to make you a content-mod. You can do almost the same thing as an administrator, but your an administrator in content and images... I think. But I cannot give you the rights just now, do you want to become one of the Yo-kai Watch Wiki Content moderators. Thanks, please leave your answer on my talk page. Happy editing. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 17:02, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, well... I have no any duties for both you and KurobinaYuki. It is more that both of you are pointing the contributors what content is acceptable. If there is a editing war, you can lock the page to prevent further problems about a content. I will think about a few points and probably both you and Yuki will know what your duties are this week. Just use your powers wisely, do not abuse them, because there will only come troubles from it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 16:33, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Charming article page & task list Hi, I've seen you've been placing the "Summoning Chant" section below of the Yo-kai list. It is actually better to place the Summoning Chant section above the list to make te readers directly know about the information, rather than scrolling down or clicking through the TOC to read it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 19:36, February 8, 2016 (UTC) : Fair enough boss owo7